Happy birthday
by ticoeur
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire, mais disons que c'est un cadeau que j'aurais bien aimé avoir... Ouais... l'espoir fait vivre... c'est un petit OS sans prétention aucune. C'est aussi un slash, mais tout léger comme une plume...


J'ai écrit cette histoire en quatre heures.  
Et cette idée farfelue m'est venue parce que c'est mon anniversaire dans pas longtemps, et je me suis demandée ce que j'aurais bien aimé avoir...

... Alors voilà ce que ça donne...  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Titre :** Happy birthday

**Genre :** Slash, mais absolument "lisable" par tout le monde !

**Rating :** Je choisis "K+"...

**Résumé :** Le titre veut tout dire, mais disons que c'est un cadeau que j'aurais bien aimé avoir... Ouais... l'espoir fait vivre...

Allez, bonne lecture...

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOo OooOoOo

**Happy birthday...**

Je suis là, assis sur une chaise, et je regarde d'un air éberlué la personne qui se trémousse devant moi. Heureusement qu'il fait plutôt sombre dans la pièce, parce que sinon, le peu de personnes présentes auraient pu me voir moi, le Dr Rodney McKay les joues rouge, le souffle court, et doté d'un pantalon déformé par une formidable érection !

... Mais qui a eu cette idée complètement folle ?

Qui est assez fou pour oser s'habiller d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, assortit de son gilet sans manche, et avec en dessous, une sorte de maillot transparent en mailles ajourées ?

Et qui se cache sous ce masque ?

Mais j'apprécie le spectacle. C'est vrai que le type est particulièrement bien foutu, et danse comme un dieu !

Et même si je sais depuis longtemps que je suis attiré par les pantalons plutôt que par les jupes, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Ah ils sont sympa, les copains ! Mais pour une fois, je le dis dans le bon sens du terme !

Dire que je croyais que tout le monde avait oublié...

Mais non. Je dois avouer que je suis même surpris qu'ils s'en soient souvenus !

Moi qui ai plutôt tendance à oublier les dates importantes, je me sens tout bête quand je pense que les membres de mon équipe y ont pensé, et qu'ils m'ont fait la surprise d'organiser une fête pour mon anniversaire. Et oui, de la même façon qu'on n'a pas tous les jours vingt ans, on n'en n'a pas non plus tous les jours quarante !

Et là, assit sur un fauteuil tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, je regarde un type sexy comme pas possible, faire rouler ses muscles presque sous mon nez !

Pour un peu, si il n'avait pas eu cette espèce de masque ridicule à la zorro, et le foulard sur la tête, j'aurais pu jurer que c'était...

Non... ce n'est pas possible...

Et là, je me retourne vivement.

Plus personne...

La représentation a commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Et je me retrouve seul avec mon...

... Mon quoi ?

Danseur ?

... Cadeau ?

oOoOo

Lorsque que Teyla, Ronon, et John m'ont poussé dans cette pièce, ils avaient pris soin de me bander les yeux avant. Mais je leur ai donné du fil à retordre !

Je n'ai pourtant pas arrêté de leur dire que je détestais les surprises, que je ne voulais pas encore d'un truc qui ne servirait à rien, et qui prendrait la poussière dans un placard !

Mais non, comme d'habitude, personne n'a tenu compte de mes récriminations.

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ont osé dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de m'entendre râler à tout va !

... Et que ça ne les dérangeaient pas plus que ça !

Surtout que c'était pour la bonne cause...

Enfin d'après eux...

oOoOo

Et là, je me retrouve seul. Ils m'ont laissé seul...

Enfin, pas vraiment, je suis avec un homme habillé de façon très... euh... moulante... et qui se déshabille en s'approchant de moi.

...

Euh...

...

J'ai dû louper un épisode, là...

Il fait quoi ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

Maintenant uniquement vêtu du pantalon, l'homme est debout devant moi. Il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs, et se penche un peu...

La respiration haletante, je me redresse et essaye de m'enfoncer le plus possible dans le dossier du fauteuil. C'est pas que j'ai la trouille, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire tripoter par n'importe qui...

Surtout que personne n'est au courant de mes préférences...

Et là, si ce type s'approche encore, il va bientôt se rendre compte que...

Ahhhhh !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Oh bon sang ! Mais...

Qui lui a donné l'autorisation de s'assoir sur mes genoux ?

-Dites moi ce dont vous avez envie... Me susurre t-il à l'oreille.

Je lui répondrais bien, mais j'ai les cordes vocales qui se sont fait la malle !

Et voilà maintenant qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

... Et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma gorge.

Il est tout simplement entrain de frotter langoureusement son bassin comme le mien...

Oh mon dieu...

Là c'est sûr, je gagne le concours du mec le plus gêné de toute la galaxie !

Parce que là, aucun doute possible, il n'a pas pu passer à côté du fait que... et bien que... je... euh... suis en pleine forme !

-Alors ? C'est votre anniversaire, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Sa voix est grave, rauque et très sensuelle...

Mais je trouve quand même le courage de le repousser un peu.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas...

Je suis content de moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas bafouiller...

-Pourquoi ? Me demande t-il d'un ton boudeur, je ne te plais pas ?

Ah... il est passé au tutoiement ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je...

Bon, alors comment je fais ? Je lui dis que je suis déjà en main ? Que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie ?

C'est faux, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que se soit vrai, pourtant...

Ce type est beau, sensuel et à une belle voix douce, mais je suis amoureux...

... Et je baisse la tête de dépit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il relève doucement mon menton, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Seulement voilà, comme il n'y a que la "scène" qui est éclairée, je ne le vois pas vraiment, étant donné qu'assit sur moi, il est à contre jour...

-Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un...

Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Et j'espère qu'il va garder ça pour lui, parce que je ne voudrais pas que la cité soit au courant !

La main ne s'en va pas, et il y a même un pouce qui passe doucement sur ma joue.

-Elle en a de la chance... Murmure t-il alors d'une voix qui a l'air d'être triste.

Elle ? Il a bien dit "elle" ?

J'éclate de rire ! Si c'était "elle", se serait facile, et je ne cacherais pas mon attirance !

-C'est pas "elle", c'est "il"...

...

Mais pourquoi j'ai lâché ça, moi ? Comment a t-il réussi à me faire dire ce que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne ?

C'est déjà pas facile à vivre comme situation, mais si jamais ça parvient aux oreilles de l'intéressé, je ne verrais pas d'autre moyen que de me jeter dans l'océan !

Moi qui déteste l'eau froide, vous voyez à quoi j'en serais réduis ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un grand sourire, et quand je le vois s'approcher de moi, j'essaye désespérément de garder une respiration normale...

-Il en a de la chance... Répète t-il alors en déposant un baiser léger juste sous mon oreille.

Oh bon sang...

Pourquoi est-ce que ce type joue avec moi comme ça ?

Et d'ailleurs, qui est-il ?

Je lève les bras et vais pour lui arracher son masque, mais il est plus rapide que moi et serre mes poignets dans ses mains.

-Tsssstt... on ne touche pas...

C'est marrant, mais cette voix... on dirait presque qu'il essaye de la déformer pour que je ne la reconnaisse pas...

Et plus j'y pense, plus la silhouette me rappelle...

-John ?

OH... MON... DIEU...

Faites que ce ne soit pas lui !

Y'a quelqu'un la haut ?

Si oui, j'vous en prie ! J'vous ai jamais rien demandé, mais là, c'est un appel au secours !

L'homme se penche alors vers moi, et alors que j'ai du mal à respirer, il m'embrasse !

... Visiblement, personne ne m'a entendu...

...

... Et il embrasse aussi bien qu'il danse...

Bon sang...

... Je ne devrais pas faire ça...

Je ne devrais pas répondre à son baiser...

Je ne devrais pas ouvrir la bouche...

Mes mains devraient rester sagement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil...

Mais pourquoi elles m'obéissent pas ? Hein ?

Il finit par se détacher de moi, et je remarque avec stupeur que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été troublé par ce baiser...

Nous avons tous les deux le souffle court...

-Joyeux anniversaire, Dr Rodney McKay...

Je ne sais pas si je dois mourir de honte tout de suite, ou laisser mes mains faire ce qu'elles font très bien, c'est à dire parcourir son dos voluptueusement...

Et là, je sens que mon cœur va exploser...

Il gémit ?

Il gémit sous mes caresses ?

... MES CARESSES ?

C'est pas vrai ! Je caresse le dos d'un homme ?

Ouais bon... de toute façon, je l'ai bien laissé s'assoir sur mes genoux, et y'a pas trente secondes, j'avais sa langue dans ma bouche...

-Je t'aime...

...

-Tu me rends complètement dingue, Rodney, et j'espère ne pas me ridiculiser, mais...

Et là, il se lève, inspire profondément, et détache le foulard qui cache ses cheveux.

Des cheveux noirs...

Des cheveux qui ont une légère tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête...

Une tignasse inimitable et qui ne peuvent appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'est lui...

Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, et que je l'ai même serré dans mes bras en répondant à son baiser...

J'ai la bouche sèche en le regardant retirer son masque...

...

C'est John...

Je meurs...

Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Jamais un corps d'homme ne m'a fait autant d'effet que le sien. Parce que dès que les "traitres" de mon équipe m'ont enlevé le bandeau, et que je l'ai vu danser devant moi, j'ai tout de suite eu très chaud...

Pour ne pas dire plus...

Beaucoup plus...

-Rodney ?

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je suis tétanisé.

Est-ce que c'est une blague ? A t-il fait ça pour se moquer de moi ?

Je le vois s'éloigner et soudain, la lumière s'allume. Il revient et s'accroupit devant moi.

-Rodney ? Ça va ?

Sa voix n'est plus sensuelle, mais angoissée...

Il a l'air angoissé...

-Tu vas bien ? Dis ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir un son...

-Tu m'en veux ? Dit-il alors.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire...

C'est dingue ! Moi, Rodney McKay, ne pas savoir quoi dire ?

Alors au lieu de parler, j'agis...

J'inspire un grand coup, et...

Je ne me pose plus de question. Et je ne laisse pas John répondre.

Enfin si, mais pas par des paroles. Plutôt par des gestes...

... Doux... tendres... et sensuels...

Sa bouche est douce sous la mienne, et j'apprécie de sentir sa langue s'enrouler délicatement autour de la mienne...

Nous nous séparons légèrement et je pose mon front tout contre le sien. J'halète un peu, mais je ne suis pas le seul...

-Je t'aime aussi...

Ça y est, je lui ai enfin avoué...

Il sourit et se relève en me tendant la main.

-Tu viens ?

Je la prends machinalement, et je le suis. Il se penche, ramasse sa "tenue" de danseur, et on quitte la pièce...

oOoOo

On parcourt les couloirs, et John n'a pas le moins du monde peur de se faire surprendre dans cette tenue. Mais moi, je dois dire que ça me met mal à l'aise...

Il est moulé dans un pantalon en cuir qui a l'air d'avoir été cousu à même la peau, et torse nu !

Et ça y est... ça recommence...

J'aurais pas dû repenser au show qu'il m'a fait...

Et je me rends compte d'une chose assez surprenante. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs...

D'habitude, il y a toujours des gens qui trainent pour une raison ou une autre mais là, personne...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre plus la tête que je vois John lever une main, et une porte coulisse...

oOoOo

Nous sommes dans ses quartiers.

J'ai les mains moites, la respiration difficile, le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, et des sueurs froides...

Je vais me sentir mal...

... Mais je n'en ai pas le temps...

Ça c'est ce que j'appelle du bouche à bouche efficace...

Le baiser est tendre, et résolument langoureux...

Pour un militaire, il embrasse plutôt... Mummm...

-Je t'aime Rodney, et tu vas avoir un anniversaire comme tu n'en as jamais eu...

Je me sens poussé par une main douce, et mes genoux rencontrent bientôt quelque chose de ferme, mais souple.

Le lit...

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il est sur moi, et s'emploie à me faire gémir par des attouchements très délicats...

Mais je me redresse. Je suis ravi d'être là où je rêve d'être depuis un bout de temps, mais je veux d'abord avoir quelques explications.

-John arrête... arrête s'il te plait !

Il m'a enfin entendu, parce qu'il se redresse sur ses coudes.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

J'entrouvre la bouche, mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Encore...

Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de le voir si anxieux me retourne les sens ?

-Si... mais il y a un truc que je voudrais savoir avant...

-Avant ? Avant quoi ? Me demande t-il d'un air coquin.

Je me mets à rougir comme une tomate en comprenant le sens de ma phrase...

Parce que je viens bien de lui faire comprendre que je veux aller plus loin, non ?

Mais il faut que je sache...

-John... dis... tu ne te moques pas de moi, là ?

Il a l'air un peu décontenancé, mais rapidement la surprise fait place à un sourire. En fait, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il peut sourire pour un oui ou pour un non...

-Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, Rodney.

-Mais quand...

Et là, je me rends compte que dès qu'il s'agit de parler de sentiment, j'ai un peu de mal à m'exprimer...

-Quand est-ce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais ? Et bien, à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien... je crois que c'est venu comme ça, tout doucement...

... Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne le gêne pas, étant donné qu'il m'a quand même compris...

-Et ce n'est pas une passade. J'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, et j'espère que c'est réciproque...

Faut-il vraiment que je me donne même la peine de répondre à une ânerie pareille ?

Je secoue la tête en fermant les yeux, sans oublier de pousser un soupir désespéré.

Finalement, je ne vais pas le laisser se noyer... se serait vraiment dommage...

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est dieu merci, il me semble que je t'ai répondu que moi aussi...

-Alors tant mieux...

Et je vais pour lui demander qui a eu cette idée du danseur, mais je ne peux pas...

A la place de ma question, se sont des gémissements totalement incontrôlés qui sortent de ma bouche...

Car pour un militaire, il est étonnement tendre... doux et... mumm...

Oh bon sang...

Doué... très doué avec sa langue...

-Ah au fait... Je sais que je ne sers pas à grand chose, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de finir couvert de poussière dans un placard... Murmure t-il entre deux baisers.

Je me demande pendant un instant pourquoi il me dit un truc pareil, quand je me rappelle soudain que se sont mes propres paroles...

Et il a parfaitement raison, il ne finira jamais dans un placard...

oOoOo

Je sens qu'effectivement, mes quarante ans, je m'en souviendrais.

Mais pour l'instant, si voulez bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous raconter ma vie...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Bon, je sais que c'est LE cadeau d'anniversaire le plus improbable que je pourrais avoir, mais comme je l'ai écrit au début l'espoir fait vivre.  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

_Et merci de me lire..._

Ticoeur.

******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**


End file.
